


The test

by MAICOT



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAICOT/pseuds/MAICOT
Summary: While Higgins and Magnum work in an annoying case, their relationship starts to change without they can avoid it.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The test

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I published a fic but with the date of the new season I felt encouraged to write. 
> 
> All the mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy read it and Imlike to read your opinion

"Higgins ...... Higgins ....."

Magnum's voices yelling from the living room brought her out of the thoughts that had kept her engrossed for the past 10 min. Since she had discovered that she was pregnant, she hadn't been able to focus on anything else. She was still holding the positive pregnancy test in her hand when she realized that Magnum was coming looking for her, hiding it to the side of the laptop.

"Hey, I've been looking for you for a while" he approached her "Are you fine?" He asked worried about her pale face.

"Yes, yes ..." She focused her gaze on the laptop. “Have we a case or have you come to bother me because you are bored? She asked giving him a slight evil smile.

"It's not funny” he rolled his eyes “I only come to ask if you wanted to accompany me to La Mariana. Rick asked me to install and configure some security cameras and I figured you might want to come. "

“Oh… okey, give me a couple of minutes to finish. If you want you can wait for me in the Ferrari ”. He nodded and went to the garage while she took the opportunity to put the test in the back pocket of her jeans.

The trip to the bar was short, arguing about how to better place the security cameras.  
At the bar, Rick and TC were waiting for them to begin the installation.

The first camera hadn’t been placed when Thomas's phone rang.

"Higgy, can you take it?" He threw it from the ladder that he was on.

"Sure"

She left the bar to listen the customer because of the boys’s shouts, taking out her phone at the same time to write down details of the work.

Ten minutes later they left La Mariana to meet with their new client, a woman who had discovered that after 40 years of marriage, his husband had a parallel life with another woman and had a son for more than 30 years.

"Wait Higgy" he crouched to the ground to grab something that he had accidentally kicked.

"Magnum, were you never taught when you were little that things on the floor shouldn’t be picked up?"

"Look, if it's a positive pregnancy predictor"

When she heard that, she couldn't avoid open wide her eyes and instinctively touch her jeans pocket. It wasn’t there, she had dropped it. She composed herself as best she could and pulled his arm "Come on, let's go to the car and I'll keep telling you"

Ignoring her, he put the test in a bag and followed her to the Ferrari. He was determined to find her owner to return it.

"Mrs. Keiola, I’ m Juliet Higgins. I talk to you an hour ago and you told me it was urgent that we meet. This is my partner, Thomas Magnum. " They entered the woman's home as she led them into a large living room.

“Come in and sit down. I urgently need your help because my husband who passed away a year ago left our lawyers a letter saying that I needed to find her son in order to open his will. As you can see, money problem won’t be, but I need to unblock the inheritance in order to continue keeping all the property. "

"It's okay. We need some more information about your husband, and if you knew the name of his lover and his son” Magnum replied.

“ I’ ll give you everything that I have been able to collect in this folder. Their name, I don’t know, I really found out a week ago of their existence. Plus I want that you get me a paternity test, I want to know if that bastard is really who he claims to be. "

"You know that's completely illegal collecting DNA from a person without his permission" Juliet objected.

“As I repeat, do what is necessary. You have been recommended to me because it turns out that you are quite effective and I promise a pretty good pay ”, replied the irritated woman

“Look Mrs. Keiola, what my partner tells you is that we will find your stepson and bring you the information you want. But with regard to the paternity test, the lawyers will have to request it. " Thomas backed his wife.

"Ok, I'm happy if you find it, then we'll see what happens. So you can go now, time flies ” she dismissed them in a bad way, not happy with their answers.

"It's incredible how rude people can be!" Magnum complained as he drove back to La Mariana.

"Of course, she wasn’t nice." Higgins replied while looking out the window. "But in a way I can understand her"

"I don’t understand, Why?"

“She has lived a lie for the past four decades. I can understand her anger in some way "

"Yes, but that doesn’t imply the horrible manners with which she has behaved"

"That's true" she turned to him "That won't happen to us, will it?" She gave him an unsure look.

Magnum placed his hand next to hers on her leg. “No never. I'm not that kind of man and I know that even though, I irritate and annoy you most of the time. I don't think I would be able to imagine a life that isn’t with you. " he kissed her palm as she gave him a tender smile.

When they arrived, she went to her table with the laptop to investigate, while Magnum went to the bar in search of Rick.

"What's up man? How was the meeting? "

“We have a job for an annoying lady. Higgy is after it. Meanwhile ... " Magnum took the test out in a plastic bag.

"TM, what do you do with a pregnancy test?" TC asked frowning.

"Nothing, when we left the bar to meet the customer I found it at the entrance"

"And you keep it why?"

“Find its owner. Rick, have a lot of women come here before noon today? "

"No, not many, maybe ten: two couples on vacation, a bachelorette party, an executive and well Juliet" he indicated with his head towards her that she was on her things.

Magnum turned his head in her direction.

"Thommy boy, do you have to tell us something?"

"No, definitely not. To have a positive test, you have to be pregnant. And we aren’t at that point yet, we haven’t even talked about it ”. He got up and went to his partner who was working with two beers in hand.

"Something?." He asked her sitting next to and leaving both beer on the table.

"Not yet. I'm reviewing old images of the establishments where he used to meet his father. "

"In the meantime, could you help me with Rick's cameras?"

"Sure, you want me to configure the new ones" she smiled as she began to type

"No, exactly" he scratched his head. "Could you look at me from the old images of this morning?"

"Really? Magnum, Focus! ” she raised her voice irritated.

"I do, but while we wait for the images I can't stop thinking about it"

“Why is it so important to find the owner’s test? I really don't get it "

“There is probably a woman somewhere who has discovered that she is going to be a mother, and she may want to share it with her partner. If I were in his place, I would like to have it "

She was speechless at Magnum's reaction and with a lump in her throat they began to review the images of La Mariana. Luckily for her, the entrance area from the parking wasn’t on the perimeter of the cameras. He sighed indignantly.  
A beep from the surveillance cameras brought them out of their thoughts

"Look at that man" She pointed to the screen

“Definitely the paternity test is going to be completely unnecessary. He is spitting image of his father "

"Totally, how capricious is genetics" she smiled. She was exactly imagining a mini Magnum.

"Let's go find him, sooner we finish with this irritating woman, better"

They got up and said goodbye to the boys.

It didn't take them long to find Kevin. After stopping at the bar where they had seen him and showing his photo, they were told that he worked at the bank on the corner.  
When they found him, he told them that his father and mother had met and fallen in love as teenagers but fate separated them. Seven years later they met again but he was already married, at first they were just friends but over the years they got back together. His father didn’t want divorce of his wife because it would destroy her. So they decided to live their romance in secret and 2 years later Kevin was born. They met in secret, taking advantage of the "business trips" that Mr. Keiola made.  
Some twenty years later, his mother died of cancer, but he and his father were still in contact. Not as much as before, but they saw each other at least once a month.  
At the funeral for Mr. Keiola, Kevin was tempted to go talk to his wife but resisted and decided to turn the page.

Private investigators were amazed at the story. Kevin didn't want any of his father's inheritance. Although he knew that as his son he had a share, he never really had any need.  
They told him about the urgency of contacting his stepmother and the three headed to the property.

When Mrs. Keiola saw that her husband's son was his alive image, she froze. She didn’t insist on the paternity test again. In addition, the young man wanted to help in everything he could do to speed up the procedures.  
After receiving the check for their work, investigators left the couple talking at the mansion.

"It is impressive, what this woman has changed" Magnum spoke

“Kevin certainly seemed like a good man. A pity that his parents could never openly live their relationship ”she smiled sadly.

"Totally. We're going to La Mariana. I want to finish helping the boys with the security cameras "

"Magnum, would you mind dropping me off at on the way to the bar?"

"No, are you okay?" Thomas asked concerned.

“Yeah, you don't worry, I'm just a little tired from the day. I'll wait for you there.” She patted his shoulder.

He left her at Robin Nest, promising her to return as soon as possible.

Three hours later...

Magnum came home just for dinner, he hoped it took a little less time with the boys but in the end, setting everything up took longer than necessary. On the way home he stopped at the vegan restaurant that his wife loved and had some dinner.  
He knew that after this exhausting day no one would feel like cooking.  
He found her lying on the couch reading a new novel.

"I'm sorry I was late, but in exchange I bought something for dinner from the vegan place you love." He approached the sofa with the bag.

“Smells fantastic. Thanks and don't worry. I was relaxed reading "

"Have you a beer?" He handed her the bottle, but she denied. “Come on Higgins, we have to celebrate that today has been a great day, we have solved a big case in less than 12 hours. Although I must admit that we haven’t found the owner’s test ” he took a drink of his beer.

“About that Magnum… I have to tell you. You don't need to look any more"

"... have you been looking her? I knew you were as intrigued as I was" he interrupted her.

"No, it isn’t that" Her gesture became more serious "you just don't have to find her because ... it's mine" she said nervously.  
He turned stunned, putting down the beer.

"I'm pregnant Thomas" Magnum was in a state of shock "Wow, I think this is the first time I've seen you speechless" she continued when he didn’t react.

It took him a few seconds to come to himself, but when he did, he couldn't avoid hug her against him, squealing with joy. She let herself be hugged, laughing, relieved that he was so enthusiastic about the new..

"It’s incredible! He said giving her a tender kiss. "I thought we weren't at that point yet!"

"I believed that too, but apparently life gives you these surprises" she gave him a smile

"Why didn't you tell me this morning when I found it?"

“When I did it and the positive result came out, I was shocked. I hadn't considered the option of being a mother since Richard. I didn't feel up to it. ”She looked down and Magnum clasped their hands to encourage her to continue.  
“Although the topic had never come up. I knew perfectly well that you had always had in mind to have a family, so I told myself that for once luck could be on my side ”she began to smile but without looking up from their clasped hands.  
“I was looking for an original way to tell you. But I dropped it and you found it ahead of time. Later, when you became stubborn in finding the possible owner and said that it would be important for you to have it, I realized that the biggest surprise was simply to tell you "

She lifted her face to him and just saw the biggest smile he could give her. He couldn't speak to tell how excited he was so he pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
When the air began to thin they parted with their foreheads together and he whispered softly "Today Juliet Higgins, you have become me in the happiest man in the world."  
She gave him a watery smile "we will finally be a family, Thomas" they hugged happily on the couch as Magnum placed his palm on his wife's belly.


End file.
